Large hoofed animals in a farm setting frequently require hoof trimming. Due to the size and weight of such animals, in order to trim their hooves safely, the animals are usually immobilized in a stall before hoof trimming is commenced. Although many commercial stalls are available for this purpose, currently available commercial stalls generally suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, such stalls may not be portable. They may not securely immobilize the animal. Loading animals into such stalls may not be easy and/or quick. The stalls may not provide easy and/or quick access to the animal's hooves. Unloading animals from such stalls may not be easy and/or quick. As a result, precious time is lost during the hoof trimming operation resulting in fewer animals that can have their hooves trimmed in a given period time.
De Vor's Deluxe Hoof Trimming Chute as advertised in a brochure of February 2004 by De Vor Enterprises shows a stall having many advantageous features. While that chute represented an improvement over existing hoof trimming stalls of that time, there remains a need in the art for a stall that provides improved security, convenience, versatility and/or throughput.